Legend of Korra: After Story
by Digibear
Summary: Just a little snippet that takes place right after the series ended.


Note: Hello, everyone! Decided to do a _Legend of Korra_ after story that picks up right where the show left off! Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

The After Story

* * *

Everywhere, a thin coating of yellow and orange covered the snow as the sun started to dip into the horizon. The water glowed brightly underneath the jagged cliffs of the South Pole, and seemed as content as the group of people standing on one of them.

Right after Korra restored Lin Beifong's bending and thanks were received, she asked, "So, what are you going to do now?"

Lin folded her arms and held her head high. She huffed, "I'm going to take my job back as Chief of Police. As soon as I retired all Hell broke loose, and you can bet your life that I won't let that happen again." Turning to Tenzin, she suggested, "Tenzin, if I could have my job back, please."

Without missing a beat, the son of Aang replied, "I wouldn't have it any other way. The other guy really was the worst ever!"

Korra chuckled at this, and Lin just shook her head.

* * *

Back in Katara's dining room, mixed sounds of conversation and utensils scratching plates mingled together. Everyone's mood was lightened when the tea was served, and the tension of the day loosened.

But there was still the Asami matter to attend to, and both Korra and Mako had something to tell her. Over the sounds of Ikki arguing with Bolin over which tea flavor was the best and Katara talking to her parents and Lin, Korra kept looking at Asami across the table. She knew the grown woman was going through a lot with her father being an Equalist, and she didn't want to put more stress on her. Even though she was glad Mako returned her feelings in the end, she felt like he just left Asami, and she didn't deserve that. No one deserves that.

The girl in question tapped a napkin to her lips while looking down at the wooden tabletop. When she stood up and excused herself to go outside, Korra was the only one to watch her go.

Well, Meelo screamed after her before she walked out, "Where are you going, beautiful lady?"

The Avatar stood up quickly and said, "Be right back." Following Asami outside, Korra waited until they were out in the snow before calling out, "Asami! Wait."

The raven-haired beauty stopped. In a quiet voice she whispered, "Go away."

It was an ironic situation since Korra said that to Mako just a couple hours ago. She exhaled a deep breath before walking up next to her friend. Turning her head slightly toward Asami, Korra began, "Look, I'm sorry for everything that's happened. I have no idea what got into him the past few days—"

"—Korra, it's okay."

This caught the water tribe girl off guard. "What? What are you talking about? It's not okay."

Asami just looked at her with glittering eyes. She was on the verge of tears, and Korra didn't miss that. Her green sea eyes sparkled as she looked off into the distance. "I saw this coming. A long time ago, actually. When we first started dating, he looked like he was genuinely interested in me. But as time went on, he would always have this distant look in his eyes."

Korra raised an eyebrow, suddenly curious. "What do you mean?"

Asami gave her a rueful smile. "He was always thinking about you, Korra. I thought I could do something to get his mind off you, since you were the Avatar and distractions were the last thing you needed. But... The day Lin told us you were captured, he went crazy. He wouldn't talk unless it was to ask someone where you were. It was then that I knew I couldn't win his affection. I was heartbroken, jealous even. But when I thought about it, you needed him more than I did. He saved you, didn't he?"

Korra looked away and admitted, "He really did. If it wasn't for him, I would still be powerless and most likely dead. And if Amon didn't threaten to take his bending away, I wouldn't have been able to unlock my airbending..."

Asami nodded, and looked up at the stars that were starting to appear. There was a long period of silence before she spoke again. "I think I want to take over my dad's company."

Korra turned to her and immediately agreed, "Asami, that's a great idea. You're perfect for the job!"

A small smile crept onto the young Sato's face. "And since I'll be running my own company, I can't afford any distractions."

Korra knew what she was implying, and she smiled back. "Thanks, Asami. I don't know how you do it."

"Do what?"

The Avatar put her hands on her hips. "Keep a level head. I can't imagine the type of girl I'd be if I was jealous."

Asami quickly imagined Korra giving Mako the iciest glare in front of a wall of blue fire with air steaming from her nostrils. Widening her eyes, she replied, "I definitely wouldn't want to mess with that side of you, that's for sure."

A joking voice cut the conversation from behind them, "What are two beautiful ladies doing out in the cold?"

They both turned to see Bolin leaning against the doorframe to the living room. Korra was the first one to talk back, "What's a guy doing out acting like a creeper?"

Bolin's jaw dropped. "I'm out here because I can't handle kids. End of story."

Korra crossed her arms while Asami laughed a little. With a smirk, she said, "I bet you lost the argument to Ikki, huh?"

Turning a bright shade of red, Bolin retorted, "She had a good point, okay? I don't remember what it was but she was talking so much I couldn't even put in my two cents! How is that even fair?"

Asami spoke out, "Let's get back inside so you can present your side of the argument."

Bolin just shrugged. "Doubt it'll work. She probably already went to their room to sleep. Did you guys know it was already midnight?"

Korra and Asami both rose their eyebrows, and the Avatar turned to her. "We should get to sleep. Your dad will face trial back in Republic City tomorrow along with other Equalists."

Asami nodded and started to walk back into the house and up to her room. Korra and Bolin walked back into the dining room to help Katara and Senna clean up, but to their surprise, Mako was the only one picking up dishes. The two looked at each other before joining him.

As she took some cups to Mako at the sink, Korra questioned, "Where did everybody go?"

Mako looked down at her and answered, "I told everyone that they could tuck in for the night."

Korra replied, "That's awfully nice of you." As she watched him wash a teacup, she continued, "I didn't even realize it was midnight."

The firebender nodded. "I know. Everything has been so crazy lately that I haven't kept track of the time." After a pause, he lowered his gaze and quietly asked, "How's Asami?"

Korra smiled lightly and put a hand on his arm. "She's taking it really well. I think you should still talk to her, though, just to settle things."

Mako nodded before going back to doing the dishes. Korra gave him a sidelong look before reaching for the washcloth. "Here, you don't have to do it. I can get it."

Bolin called from behind their backs as he wiped down the table, "Let him. Call it weird, but he actually likes doing the dishes." Pabu scrubbed a bit with his tail while Bolin pet him down.

Korra laughed and looked back at Mako. "Please tell me he's joking."

"Hey, I don't see anything wrong with it. Makes me calm down and think."

Korra made a face that implied that he had a good point, and grabbed a towel to dry the dishes that Mako just cleaned.

Bolin smiled as he watched them both quietly clean utensils and plates. Pabu gave out a little squeak, and the young firebender reached to pat his head. "I know, Pabu. They're cute."

* * *

Night light streamed into Tenzin's room as he tucked in for the night. Since his wife just delivered a few days ago, she was being kept in another room nearby with the baby. Tenzin, however, was left with three rascals.

Ikki jumped on the bed before lying down. "Daddy, daddy, daddy! When are we going to see Uncle Bumi again?"

Meelo chimed in, all pumped up from hearing Bumi's name, "Uncle Bumi's a hogmonkey!"

Jinora just let out a sigh while their dad rubbed his forehead with his hand, "I don't know, kids. He has a lot to do."

The eldest daughter quieted her siblings with a stern tone, "Alright, guys. Calm down. Dad's had a long week." Meelo and Ikki sighed before complying and getting under the covers, and Tenzin patted Jinora's head with a grateful smile. When it finally got quiet, however, Jinora couldn't help herself. "But that prison break was definitely fun."

Meelo punched the air before passing out. "Prison break!"

* * *

When the dining room was clean, Korra wiped her hands with the cloth and tossed it onto the counter. "Well, guess I'll head back to my room now." Bolin and Pabu already went upstairs to their room for the night.

Mako turned to her. "I can walk you back."

Immediately Korra retorted with a raised eyebrow, "Easy, lover boy. I can take care of this myself."

Mako gave out a little laugh before putting his hand on her back. "I know. I just want to talk for a little bit."

The brown-haired girl smiled lightly, "We can walk outside then."

Sliding the door behind them, they made their way out into the still, cold night air. They walked a little bit away from the house and started around the village. The crunching of snow beneath their feet cut into the silent night.

Mako looked up at the sky to gaze at the stars, the crisp air filling his lungs. "General Iroh left with Bumi to negotiate new communication tactics. That screw-up they had the other day would've been a huge turning point."

Korra cocked her head to the side and replied, "When did you see General Iroh? Last time I saw him was when we separated back in Republic City."

The firebender blew hot air into his hands to warm himself up. "It was a little after Bumi arrived when we were all on the dock. You went with Pema to her room, and everyone else sat around in the dining room. All of a sudden, one of the guards at the palace told us there was a young man who wanted to see us. Turns out he swam all the way from Aang's statue to get to the island."

Korra thought back and remembered as they kept walking through the empty walkways a little way from the house, "Oh, right. I don't even remember walking off the dock… Sorry for being so out of it."

Adjusting his scarf, Mako replied, "No worries, Korra. You had a lot on your mind."

The young woman gave a small nod before switching subjects. "It's crazy how things have changed, huh?"

Mako turned to her. "What do you mean?"

Korra gave him a huge smirk and playfully said, "When we first met I thought you were a total jerk."

The young man slapped his forehead and sighed, "I'm really sorry about that. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not good with the ladies."

The waterbender laughed. "Don't worry; I have."

Mako rolled his eyes. "You weren't supposed to agree that easily."

Korra laughed one more time before sobering up. "I'm kidding." She stopped walking, and Mako noticed her rubbing her arms to get rid of goosebumps. Without thinking, he unwrapped his scarf and put it around her neck, all the while looking at her surprised expression. He gave her a small smile before saying, "We should go to bed now."

The Avatar spoke through pink cheeks and red cloth, "Yeah, we should."

They both gave each other one more look before leaning in for a tender kiss. It didn't last long, but both pairs of cheeks were tinged with pink after they both pulled away.

Korra was the first to speak. "Good night."

Mako smiled. "Good night, Korra." He gave her one last peck on her forehead before walking back to the house.

Korra watched and grabbed the scarf unconsciously. It was then that she called out, "Wait, Mako, you forgot your scarf!"

He didn't turn around but held up his hand. "I'll get it back tomorrow!"

Grabbing the red scarf with one hand, she put her nose into it to inhale Mako's unique scent: fire and pine. With a smile, the young woman watched him go before staring up at the sky herself. The constellations hung overhead, and the deep blue hue of the sky had a calming effect to it. Thinking about the past few months, she had learned a lot and made a ton of new friends. Not only that, but she had learned that mastering the four elements wasn't just for fighting, but protecting—protecting those that mattered to you—from evil. No matter what happened from that day on, she would bring balance and peace to the world, as a full-fledged Avatar.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

Note: If you guys want me to continue this story or write other _Legend of Korra_ stories, let me know! I have a couple ideas already, but I just need to know if you guys want me to post them! Thanks for reading!


End file.
